Luz de Luna
by mizunolady
Summary: Luego de romper con Bella y perder el rastro de Victoria Edward regresa a Forks, lo que sería una visita a Bella se convierte en algo permanente cuando Jacob se imprima del vampiro y el lado salvaje de ambos sale a flote. Con Bella como su celestina y una vampiresa tratando de matar a su ex y a su actual novio. ¿Edward y Jacob lograrán ser felices? SLASH


Luz de Luna

**Aclaración**

La saga Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, sólo utilicé parte de ese maravilloso mundo junto a mis locas ideas para hacer este fic.

Este fic contiene escenas M/M o slash es decir relaciones hombre/hombre si no es de tu agrado no lo leas. Además lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

La pareja principal es Edward y Jacob pero la relación comenzará como una continuación luego del libro de Luna nueva, este es mi primer fic slash agradecería sus reviews y opiniones.

**Texto**

Narración en primera persona POV Edward aunque habrá capis narrados por Jacob.

Normal, narración.

Cursiva, pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1**

Mi cabeza me estaba matando y tomando en cuenta que no podía tener dolores de cabeza, eso era demasiado, toda la escuela estaba al pendiente del nuevo chisme. Al parecer la hija del sheriff se había mudado al pueblo y ese era el único tema de conversación tanto en los pasillos como en las mentes de toda la población estudiantil… debo admitirlo sentía cierta curiosidad por la tan mentada Isabella Swan.

Un ligero codazo atrajo mi atención fuera de mis pensamientos mi querida hermanita Alice había estado actuando muy sospechosa desde la mañana y me había estado bloqueando sus pensamientos, Hamlet en mandarín era algo muy ocurrente para bloquearme y pasar al ruso con Otelo… algo tramaba probablemente me usaría como su asistente en alguna próxima salida al centro comercial.

-Es algo bueno, no te preocupes te va a encantar.- Esperar era mi única opción mientras Jasper reía disimuladamente y tiraba de Alice hacia el interior del salón.

-Mientras no implique a cierta vampiresa de Denali, no tengo quejas.

Alice frunció el ceño y siguió de largo junto con Jasper, ante los ojos de cualquier humano parecían novios pero desde hace cinco años sólo actuaban de esa forma más por costumbre que por cualquier otro motivo, Alice y Jasper habían llegado a la conclusión de que su relación había llegado a su límite y que estarían junto al otro hasta que encontrasen a su compañero.

Alice intentó emparejarme con Tanya y falló, supuse que no prestó mucha atención a sus visiones porque de haberlo se habría dado cuenta que Tanya y yo no éramos compatibles.

-Ve a biología y deja de recordar ese pequeño error.

-Si, madame.

_Jódete, Eddy._

_ No la molestes sabes que puede ser muy vengativa. _Jasper tenía razón Alice podría ser muy mala si la provocaban.

Justo cuando el profesor empezaba a hablar un olor, tan profundo e intenso como una potente droga alteró mis sentidos, la quería, quería esa esencia, beber hasta la última gota de esa sang… mierda Bella como había dicho al chico a su costado, esa muchacha era mi tua cantante y además ella era… un punto en blanco, no podía leerla, su mente era como si ella no estuviera ahí, podía oír los pensamientos de todos incluidos mis hermanos pero Bella era un agujero negro.

Ella era una muchacha bonita no como esas chicas que se desvivían en arreglarse horas y horas por la mañana, era bonita de un modo clásico, casi como una chica de mi época y a diferencia de las otras chicas e incluso uno que otro chico de la escuela no me miraba con ganas de desvestirme y hacerme mil y un cosas… debía centrarme en Bella. Jessica Stanley estaba armando una película porno y yo era el protagonista, ¿en un trío… con Mike Newton? Nunca permitiría que ese mocoso fuera el de arriba, por otra parte no era mi tipo… sí me gustaban ambos sexos pero había ciertos límites y yo era algo selectivo.

Pasó el tiempo y las casualidades del destino, aunque Rosalie lo llamó la estupidez de Edward hicieron que salvara a Bella de una muerte segura. Su curiosidad y terquedad la llevaron a descubrir por sí sola mi secreto y mi necesidad por ella acabó atrapándonos en una relación.

Por lo general sólo tenía sexo de forma esporádica y con vampiros nómadas que encontraba cuando daba algún paseo lejos de casa pero con Bella decidí hacer todo lo correcto, me había enamorado como un tonto.

_Enamorado… para mí que estás hecho un huevón._

Por lo general cuando pensaba en Bella por las noches antes de escaparme a espiarla mientras dormía; Rosalie se desquitaba en su mente, ya que Esme había acogido a Bella como una hija más no podía manifestar muchas de sus opiniones en voz alta y su mente era el perfecto lugar para que escuchara sus muy amables comentarios.

Después de salvar a Bella del nómada James estuve a punto de alejarme de ella pero su terquedad y mis sentimientos hicieron que fuera egoísta y me quedara con ella. A veces esperaba que un día me dijera que estaba harta de los peligros a los que estaba expuesta al estar conmigo y que terminaría nuestra relación pero Bella… mi Bella nunca se daría por vencida y ese era uno de los tantos motivos por los que la quería.

Bella había pasado la tarde con sus amigos de la reserva, al parecer Charlie la había llevado para un pequeño almuerzo por su cumpleaños, supuse que llegaría con historias de los muchachos y del tal Jacob, me sentía un poco celoso pero Bella decía que lo veía como un hermanito o un amiguito, la pobre era algo obsesiva con lo de la edad ya de por sí el tener dieciocho la incomodaba porque sería mayor que yo aunque eso era en apariencia porque bueno ya tenía un siglo a cuestas y por más que argumentara, Bella no daría su brazo a torcer.

Acordamos que después de graduarnos la convertiría, los detalles aun no eran claros pero decidimos que sería lo mejor, la distancia por la supuesta universidad sería la tapadera perfecta.

Lo que sería una sencilla reunión con mi familia para festejar el cumpleaños de Bella acabó en un desastre total luego de que ella se cortara y Jasper intentara morderla, al final Bella terminó con varios puntos de sutura en el brazo y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía ser tan imprudente en arriesgar a Bella de esa forma, si esto volvía a darse podría acabar con la vida de Bella y arruinar las familias de ambos. Tal vez era un poco exagerado pero no quería subestimar lo que podía suceder.

Y de eso ya habían pasado algunos meses, mi familia había ido a Alaska a pasar una temporada con nuestras primas y yo estaba en Brasil tratando de cazar a Victoria la pareja de James, aunque Alice me daba reportes ocasionales sobre el futuro de Bella cuando perdía la única pista de Victoria decidí regresar para verla de lejos… tal era masoquista pero después de actuar como un completo imbécil al terminar con ella de la forma en que lo hice. Incluso Rosalie dijo que de haber sido Bella me hubiera cortado las bolas porque sólo un completo cabrón le haría algo así a una chica…

Llegué a los límites de Forks y el olor de lobo en el ambiente era muy intenso, hasta donde sabía sólo el chico Uhley era un lobo pero aquí había más aromas y por los pensamientos caóticos que podía captar uno de ellos reconoció mi aroma.

_Es uno de los Cullen, debemos avisarle a Sam._

_Si regresaron, debemos retornar a nuestro territorio ya no podemos patrullar en esta zona. _

_Malditos chupasangres._

_Apestosa sanguijuela._

Debería decirle a ese lobo que su olor no me parecía en absoluto agradable y si pudiera tener nauseas ya habría devuelto todo.

Corrí en dirección a casa de Bella, el olor a lobo era más intenso y temía por ella, con el tiempo había logrado comprender que Bella sólo fue el descubrimiento de algo nuevo, un enamoramiento o la fascinación por su actitud hacia mi condición vampírica… estaba tan distraído en mi monólogo interior que no vi venir lo que pasó a continuación.

Un borrón color chocolate estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza y de no ser porque logré reaccionar a tiempo hubiera sido decapitado, los gritos de Bella me sorprendieron, debía protegerla y este lobo se arrepentiría…

-Jacob, suéltalo es Edward, no te atrevas a lastimarlo.

Fue cuando mi mirada captó los ojos del lobo y el lobo o mejor dicho Jacob se enfocó en mis ojos, la mente de Jacob era un caos, dudas, temores, lujuria, ansiedad, añoranza y felicidad.

_Mi imprimado._

¿Su qué? Esperen este lobo estaba con todo su peso sobre mí aunque sentía la presión del cuerpo más no la fuerza y en este momento empezaba a tener ideas lujuriosas acerca de… hice lo único que cualquiera haría cuando un perro cachondo se te pega, lo aleje de un fuerte empujón aunque no medí mi fuerza y lo aventé contra un árbol.

Bella fue tras él y esta vez su preocupación iba dirigida a él.

-Edward está inconsciente, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Espero que no sea nada serio, puede curarse pero aún creo que el daño cerebral no es tan fácil de evitar por más que él quiera contradecirme.- Bella se acercó al lobo y efectivamente, Jacob estaba inconsciente y empezaba a cambiar y convertirse en un muy desnudo y bien dotado muchacho con un lindo trasero… ¿qué carajo estoy pensando? Podría haberlo dejado tarado después del golpe y pienso en sexo.

-Edward ¿podrías cargarlo?- bella se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió la entrepierna de Jacob un poco sonrojada por la situación.- Ustedes los chicos sean vampiros, lobos o humanos son todos iguales, nunca piensan antes de actuar.

Cuando colocamos al lobo en la sala Bella fue por el botiquín dejándome a solas con el lobo, que comenzó a murmurar incoherencias.

-Mi imprimado… al fin mío… imprimado.

Bella regresó y me hizo ayudarle mientras atendía a Jacob, no sabía mucho sobre las leyendas de los quileutes pese a mi don había preferido no prestar mucha atención a sus leyendas para así no poder conocer todos sus secretos, tenía una duda y decidí consultarla con Bella.

-¿Decidieron regresar o sólo eres tú?- Bella querría respuestas después de lo que le hice era de esperarse.

-Sólo yo… los demás están en Alaska, Bella lamento que las cosas- un fuerte tong como el sonido de un gong fue la respuesta de Bella luego de que me golpeara con una sartén en la cara, la miré casi boquiabierto.

-La forma en que terminaste conmigo fue muy cruel, un real hijo de… bueno no podría golpearte a menos que quisiera una mano fracturada, -aún no entendía de donde había salido la sartén.- Charlie es un desastre si no estoy en casa y es un poco perezoso, calienta la comida y no la sirve, la come directo de la sartén.

La mirada de Bella no era de rencor, me miraba esbozando una sonrisa.

-Supongo que estamos bien hasta cierto punto.

-Salvo por el hecho de que noqueaste a mi mejor amigo, durante este tiempo he superado lo que pasó entre nosotros, no estaba destinado a ser, era el vampiro equivocado.

Me reí de su mal chiste y luego hice la pregunta que tanto me intrigaba.

-Bella, sabes mucho de los lobos…- ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento asi que continué,- cuando Jacob me atacó, sus pensamientos eran muy caóticos pero hay algo que llamó mi atención y me gustaría que…

-Edward, no pareces tú, se que las ideas de ellos respecto a los vampiros son algo extremas pero saben que los Cullen son buenas personas, siempre se los he dicho, Jake sólo te atacó por la sorpresa probablemente si hubiera sabido que eras tú no habría actuado tan a la defensiva o bueno no tan a la defensiva.

-Bella, ¿por qué Jacob me llama su imprimado?

La perorata de Bella se interrumpió y ahora ella me miraba sorprendida, era algo malo, poco a poco su expresión cambio hasta volverse una muy feliz aunque algo dudosa, cuando se lanzó a mis brazos, la sujeté antes que acabara por golpearse. Bella reía mientras me abrazaba cuando un gruñido nos hizo apartarnos.

-Oh Jake, cállate no es nada de lo que tu cochina y pervertida mente pueda estar pensando, -Bella se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado Jacob que ahora trataba de contener los gruñidos dirigidos a su amiga.

-Bella yo…

-Si eres un lobo pero recuerda que soy mayor que tú y mis años me ameritan tu respeto, - Bella cubrió a Jacob con la manta y lo abrazó,- estoy muy feliz por ti Jake, eres muy afortunado.

Jacob se sonrojó a pesar de su piel morena podía ver claramente el bochorno en sus mejillas, que por alguna extraña razón me pareció tierno y sexy a la vez.

-Soy un vampiro leo mentes pero en este momento la mente de Jacob es sólo un caos de lujuria, alguno de ustedes me podría aclarar esto.

-Sangui… Ed…Edward yo…- ahora estaba empezando a pensar que le había causado daño cerebral.

-Jake, por lo que sé o mejor dicho Emmett intentó traumar mi inocente mente al decirme que Edward le gustaba experimentar, sólo díselo. No va a escandalizarse.- Bella esperó a que su amigo hablara, al no hacerlo continuó- Edward los quileutes tienen leyendas en las que se habla de una pareja elegida o destinada para los lobos, cuando la conocen se dice que un lobo se ha imprimado, que ha encontrado su imprimación. Será su complemento, su mundo girará en torno a esa persona.

Miraba a bella sin comprender aunque muy en el fondo sus palabras tenían sentido una parte de mi ser quería fingir ignorancia.

-Edward tu eres el compañero destinado de Jacob.


End file.
